Cabin's and Rainy Nights
by DrMauraIsles
Summary: Emliy and Hotch get stranded in the woods. Hotch and Emily have their own cabins, Hotch doesnt get a call from Emily telling him shes okay. He gets worried and goes over to her cabin. When he walk in he's suprised at what he finds. RATED M FOR A REASON! please R&R! My first H/P fic! please give it a chance! One-Shot!


Hotch and Emily were driving back to the hotel from the crime scene. They were in the middle of the woods when a rainstorm started. It was raining too hard for them to keep driving. There were cabins for them to stay the night in. Hotch and Emily got there own. They were both standing in Emily's cabin. They were dripping wet from running in the rain.

"Call the team and tell them we are staying here." Hotch told Emily.

"Okay Hotch. Um what about clothes? Our go bags are at the hotel." She spoke softly shivering.

"That's a good point. I'm not sure Prentiss." He spoke truthfully.

"Okay, I'll figure something out" she said walk to get her phone.

"I'll leave you to it. I'm going to check out my cabin. Let me know when you're settled." He said walking to the door. He couldn't stand in that room another second. Seeing Emily dripping wet, was not helping his issue down below.

"Okay, have a good night Hotch" she smiled to him before dialing JJ's number. She watched Hotch walk out and let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

_Emily?_

"Hey JJ!"

_Where are you and Hotch? _

"We got caught in the storm and we are stuck in cabins for the night, I'm glad we have separate ones though"

_I bet you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself!_

"JJ! Your the only one who's knows about how I feel about Hotch"

_I know, look you need to tell him. Cause one of these nights your gonna slip. You're lucky I was in the room with you the first time._

"I know, but I can't help if I moan his name. Honestly I can't help that I have fantasies about our boss!"

_Yeah, that's true._

"Not to mention we are both dripping wet. Seeing his clothes stick to his body. Oh my god! I'm surprised I didn't take him right here.

_Whoa Em!_

"I know! Not to mention I don't have a change of clothes!"

_Sorry Em! Listen I have to go. I'll tell the team. _

"Thanks JJ"

_No problem, see you tomorrow. _

"Yeah, tomorrow"

Emily put her phone down before walking around the cabin. She saw the bedroom, it was nice and a decent size. She saw the living room, it had a fire place. She saw a heater and decided she should dry her clothes there and lay out in front if the Fireplace.

*CM**CM**CM**CM**CM**CM**CM**CM*

Hotch walked into his cabin and put his keys and phone on the table. He decided to strip down to his boxers. Luckily those weren't very wet. He put his clothes on the heater to dry. He sat down at the table and began to look over the case file.

An hour had passed and Hotch was still at work, he hadn't heard from Emily and he started to get a little worried. He picked up his cell and tried calling her. She didn't answer. He decided her should probably check on her. The rain had died down and it was just drizzling.

He walked to her cabin and knocked lightly. There was no answer. He tried again and called her name out softly. Still no answer, he pulled out a key and unlocked her door. He walked in and didn't see her any where. He walked into the living room. He looked around and saw her on the floor in front of the fireplace. Her back was to him. His breath caught when he realized that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

He stood there astonished. He decided he would never get to see her like this again. The light from the fire outlined her body. He looked at the way her hair fell. He imagined running his hands through it. He looked at her smooth back and her curves, she was blessed. A blanket covered him from seeing anything else. His breath hitched as he saw her shift. She moved her arm under her head and stayed with her back facing him.

He needed to leave or he would do something really stupid. He turned to leave when he heard her moan. He froze, he though she had woken up. After a few second he reached for the knob when he heard her say his name.

"_Aaron"_ she moaned.

He stiffened. She never called him by his given name. He took a deep breathed before turning around.

"Prentiss I-" he started then stopped realizing she was still asleep. He was confused. He could have sworn he heard his name. She started to shift again and said something.

"_Aaron"_ she moaned again turning onto her back. He head was facing the fireplace. Her right arm was lying over her waist and her left hand was above her head.

_Oh. My. God. There was no way that Emily; Sexy Emily Prentiss was having a sex dream about him. _Hotch thought. Emily was naked in front of him. He wanted to turn his head. He couldn't bring himself to do it.

He watched as her chest rose and fell. Her breasts were perfectly round and plump. Her nipples were hard and he could tell. Her stomach was flat and you could see part of her hips before the blanket got in his way. He wanted nothing more than to take her right there in front of the fireplace. He already had a really hard 'friend' that he needed to take care of. _Damn you Emily Prentiss _he thought.

"Please _Aaron! _Stop teasing!" He heard her whimper.

Before Hotch even knew what he was doing he found himself hovering over Emily. He looked down at her neck. He gently kissed it; she let out a low moan. This made Hotch smile.

Now that he was hovering over her, he had no control over what he was doing. He would never have a chance like this again. He was going to take what he had.

_What if she woke up? _He thought silently. He wouldn't know what to do. _She is dreaming about you! I highly doubt she would mind._ His mind argued with him. He made up his mind.

He leaned down and slowly took her erect nipple into his mouth. His tongue licked around it before he sucked it slowly. He gave it a small bite.

"Aaron" she moaned again. Emily subconscious knew if felt too real. The pleasure she was feeling felt all too real. Emily's eyes fluttered open.

She gasped as he bit her nipple lightly. She was about to protest but gave into the pleasure and arched her back as his mouth moved to her other nipple. Her hands went to his head. Holding it to her breast.

"God Aaron" she breathed.

Hotch froze, she had to be awake. Her hands on his head, he could feel her breath coming out in pants.

"Emily?" He asked as he slowly lifting his head. There eyes locked.

"Aaron" she spoke slowly. She wanted nothing more than to kiss him. He looked gorgeous, as he was hovering above her.

"Emily, I'm sorry, I-" she silenced him with a kiss. She pulled him down and kissed him with all she had. She felt him run his tongue over her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to let his tongue in. His tongue explored her mouth. He pulled away slowly when he needed to breathe.

"Wow" Emily breathed smiling up at him.

"Wow is right" he smiled showing his dimples. He leaned down capturing her lips in another kiss.

"Aaron please" she spoke softly against her lips.

"Please what? Tell me what you want Em" he asked kissing her neck.

"I want you" she breathed.

He looked up and smiled. He slowly kissed his way down her neck. He found her pulse point and slowly licked it and bit it. Emily gasped. He smiled before kissing the valley between her breasts.

"You have too many clothes on." She murmured into his hair. He looked up and she started unbuttoning his shirt. Once all the buttons were undone she slid it off her shoulders and threw it across the room.

She slid her hands down and put them into the waist of his boxers. She looked into his eyes as she pulled them down. He slid his legs out. She took his lips in her own kissing him again.

He kissed his way down her body until he was face to face with her sex.

"So wet Emily" he murmured.

She gasped as his tongue licked her slit. He captured her clit in between his lips. He slowly slipped one finger into her. She moaned and started to rock against him as he added another finger.

"God" she moaned.

He started pumping faster. Her breathing increased.

"Not good enough, I need you Aaron" she pleaded.

He kissed his way back up her body, to her lips. She could taste herself on his lips. She moaned into his mouth.

"You sure Emily?" Hotch asked. Once they passed this point there was no going back.

"Oh yes, please Aaron." She smiled kissing him lightly on the lips. He hesitated.

"I'm on the pill" she smiled kissing him. He smiled back before he slowly entered her. She whimpered, he was big and she hadn't had sex in a while.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She smiled up at him. Leave it to Hotch to always be a gentleman.

"Yeah, just give me a moment" she breathed. She pulled him down for a kiss and wrapped her legs around his back to let him know that she was okay.

He started to pump in and out of her. He almost pulled out all the way before entering her again. He felt her velvety walls start to tighten as he was thrusting in and out of her. She met him with each thrust.

"God Aaron, faster please" she begged.

Hotch was a gentleman, who was he to deny Emily of what she wanted. He kissed her lips before picking up speed. She dug her nails into his lower back. She arched as he hit her sweet spot.

"God Emily, you are so tight" Hotch murmured into her hair.

"Aaron" she moaned as his hand made its way to her clit. He started rubbing it and she arched.

"Come on Em, come for me" he whispered against her lips.

"Aaron!" She screamed as she clamped down on his shaft and had the best orgasm she has ever had in her life.

"Emily!" He groaned as he shot his seed into her. He collapsed on top of her. They were both breathing heavy. He held her close as he flipped them. She smiled and pulled the blanket over both of them. She kissed his chest.

He looked into her eyes, she have him a lazy smile. She leaned forward and kissed him. His hand tangled in her hair pulling her closer.

"Aaron" she murmured against her lips.

"Emily" he breathed.

"What now?" She asked snuggling into his chest.

"I'm not sure, it can be a one time thing if you want" he said disappointment in her voice.

"I don't want it to be a one time thing, but if you do I understand." She said her face falling slightly.

"Honestly I would love to try a relationship with you, would you go on a date with me?" He smiled.

"What about the rules?" She asked unsure.

"I'd break any rule for you" he smiled kissing her on the forehead.

"If that's the case, I'd love to go on a date with you" she smiled.

"Good" he smiled leaning foreword to kiss her. She took his hands and intertwined their fingers.

"Sleep well Emily" he smiled kissing her forehead.

"Night Aaron" she smiled kissing his chest before laying her head on his chest.

_**Please please please tell me what you think! I've never written an H/P fan Fic before and I would really appreciate some feedback good or bad! It makes me a better writer! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
